You Saved Me
by YuriYaoiHet Ilove'emall
Summary: Hermione goes through some very hard times and changes drastically. As she slips into a cesspool of depression, the last person she thought would help her becomes her savior in more ways than one. Draco/Hermione. Contains rape, violence.
1. Chapter 1

You Saved Me

Chapter One

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

Hermione sat in the corridor crying. Why? Why did it have to end like this? She'd been seeing Severus Snape on and off for over a year now. They met in secret, loved in secret. She'd loved him with no constraints. She'd given him everything and where had it left her? Here, alone and heartbroken with a bastard child in her womb. She cried her broken heart out there on the cold stone floor.

"What happened, Granger?" A voice drawled over her sobs. "Got bad marks on a test?"

She looked through tear-filled eyes and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her. Anger coursed through her. "Shod off, Malfoy!"

"Oh, touchy aren't we?" He crouched beside her smirking.

Without warning, something snapped inside of her and she struck out and slapped him. She stared at her stinging hand with surprise then looked up at him. He looked shocked. "Get away from me!" She yelled.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy mudblood?" He sputtered.

"Oh, I dare, Malfoy! And I'll do alot worse to you if you don't leave me alone!"

"What are you going to do? You're nothing!" He snapped, leaning over her menacingly.

She balled her still stinging hand into a fist. "Get away from me, you spoiled Slytherin brat!" She pushed him away from her and stood.

He stood as well, getting in her face. "And if I don't!" His face was flushed with anger and her handprint was already begining to bruise on his face. He gave her a cold look. "I know what happened. You've been sleeping with someone haven't you?"

She jerked back in shock. "What?"

He smirked. "Did you find out you were pregnant and they won't claim the baby?" He'd hit the nail on the head. She yelled inarticulatly and swung her fist at him. He caught her and flung her against the wall. "I wouldn't either. The brat will probably be deformed with a mother like you!" Angry tears were rolling down her cheeks. One of his hands was about her throat holding her to the wall and she bit his arm, hard. She tasted blood and he jerked back with a yell of surprise, clutching his arm. "You bit me!" He struck out and slapped at her.

She dodged his slap. "Don't touch me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Get the fuck away from me!" She growled as he moved closer. His blood was running down her chin. She spat the blood out of her mouth.

"I didn't even think you knew curse words. Let me guess, you learned them when you became a whore." He changed his voice to sound shrill and girly. "Oh, please fuck me!" He changed his voice back to normal. "You're a filthy slut."

Those words. The same words Severus had flung at her as he'd left her. "Shut up! Just leave me alone!" And then she was running away, blinded by her tears.

Draco's cruel laughter followed her down the corridor. She ran as fast as she could, trying to leave her heartbreak and Draco's cruel words behind her. She burst out of the corridor and into the entrance hall. It was full of people. There were shouts of surprise as she shoved her way through them to the doors.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" She heard someone yell.

"She's bleeding!"

"Did she get into a fight?"

She was desperatley trying to force her way through the press of bodies. Finally, she reached the doors that lead outside to the grounds. She pushed them open and took off across the grounds, running as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. Shouts followed her out. She didn't respond. She ran form the words of concern like they were cruelly flung stones. Her broken heart beat on, filling her with pain. She felt like it was being torn out through her ribs. She reached the lake not knowing how she'd come so far. She took off around it and ran until her legs gave out. Only then did she collapse and give in to her unbearable sorrow. Her hands clutched at her chest, trying to stop the hurt. Is this what it felt like to die? She wondered. Her tears kept coming. She didn't know how many more she had to cry. She felt like each drop was a peice of her soul. An empty feeling grew inside her, until she went numb. She felt so weak. She closed her eyes . . .

And opened them to find herself in the hospital wing. She looked around, confused for a moment, wondering how she'd gotten there. Then the events from last night came back in a rush and she curled sideways in a ball. She started crying again. The curtains opened and she was surprised to see her parents standing there.

She brushed her tears away. "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

Her mother rushed forwards to embrace her. "Oh, Hermione! You're awake!"

Hermoine hugged her back lightly. "Awake?"

"You've been comatose for four days." Her father said, moving forwards to hug her as well.

"Four days?" So it hadn't been last night.

"All you've done is cry and sleep. We've been here for two days and it was like you didn't even know us. They were about to take you to St. Mungo's. " Her mother told her, pulling back with tears in her eyes. "Someone hurt you, baby. Who was it? Tell us what happened."

Hermione pulled away from her, the hole in her chest reopening. She went completley numb. She fell back onto the bed, barely registering the tears rolling down her cheeks and her parent's cries of alarm.

She wasn't in the hospital wing anymore. She was back in the corridor with Severus. She'd just told him about the baby.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, shocked.

She nodded, her heart full of happiness. "Oh, Severus. It will be wonderful. We can finally bring our relationship out of the shadows. No one can be against us now. You'll just be taking care of the mother of your child!" She moved forwards to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Are you certain you are pregnant?" His voice was cold.

She was confused. Why wasn't he happy? This was glorious news. "Yes. I've checked both the muggle way and with a spell. Why?"

He moved towards her and cast a life-seeking spell on her stomach. The babe's life force lit up, pulsing in time with it's heartbeat. She proudly watched the strong pulse. It was a healthy baby. Strong, like it's father. She looked up at Severus, expecting to see the wonder in his eyes that she'd felt when she'd found out. She was confused when she saw the look on his face wasn't happy. It was furious.

"Severus?" She said his name lightly. She lifted a hand to brush his cheek. He jerked away from her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure it's mine?" He asked coldy.

She was shocked. "Of course! You're the only one I've been with!"

"I'll take care of this." He grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly out of the room and into the corridor. He set off towards his office, all but dragging her along.

She was confused. Alarm was growing inside her at his actions. "What do you mean you'll take care of it?"

"I'm going to make a potion and you will drink it. It will kill that thing inside of you!" He snapped.

She planted her feet and forced him to stop. "Kill it? Why would you kill it?" She felt anger growing inside her. "Thing?" She repeated. "That's our baby you're talking about!"

"I don't want any children. Ecspecially not from you!" He stated coldy.

Her heart felt crushed by his words. "But, Seve-"

"Don't say my name!" He snapped, pushing her against the wall roughly. "You have two choices." He growled, his hand tightening around her throat. "You can either let me kill it or you can raise it yourself. I refuse to claim the thing in your womb."

"Why?" She shouted. "I thought this was what you wanted! You told me you wished we didn't have to keep our love a secret anymore. This is our chance!"

He laughed cruelly. "I told you what you wanted to hear. I don't love you. I've never loved you. " He stuck his hand between her legs and moved her underwear aside, thrusting his fingers inside of her roughly.

"No!" She cried trying to pull away from his words and his touch.

He didn't remove his fingers. "Since the day you first spread your legs for me I've simply taken what you offered. You were nothing more than a convenient lay."

He undid the front of his pants and spun her around, crushing her against the wall. Without warning, he thrust into her roughly from behind. She tried desperatley to pull away. "Stop! Please! Please, stop!"

He kept roughly thrusting into her, faster and deeper until she felt him cum inside of her with a spurt of warmth. He pulled away from her and she fell to the floor, sobbing. "Don't approach me again, you filthy slut!" He spat. And then he was gone.

She was alone in the darkness with only her misery for company. She cried and screamed in agony as she relived her darkest moments again and again. Then a thought sparked in her mind. The baby! What if he'd hurt their child? She didn't want her baby to die. Even if he didn't claim it, that new life growing inside of her was a symbol of love. A small peice of herself that she could care for and nourish.

She forced her eyes open. Her mother was sitting on her bedside crying. Hermione threw the covers back and stood.

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice was full of releif and she tried to hug her. Hermione shoved her off and moved towards Madamee Pomfrey's office. "Hermione, where are you going?"

Hermione ignored her and beat on Madamee Pomfrey's door. The medi- witch opened it with a huff. "What is the meaning of this?" Then she realized who Hermione was. "Miss Granger! What is it? What's wrong?"

"My wand. "Hermione forced out. She was shaking so badly her teeth were chattering. "Where is my wand?"

Madamee Pomfrey spun and opened a drawer of her desk. "I don't see why you need - Miss Granger!" She yelled when Hermione snatched it away from her roughly.

She cast the life-seeking spell on her stomach with shaking hands. Nothing happened. There was no light showing her baby's life force. She felt her hold on sanity wavering. She turned to Madame Pomfrey and clutched at her desperatley. Maybe she'd done it wrong in her panic.

"The Life-Seek spell. Cast it. Please!"

"The Life-Seek sp-" Madame Pomfrey repeated shocked. "Miss Granger, are you pregnant?" She asked, shocked.

"Please just cast it!" Hermoine cried desperatley, she felt the darkness coming to take her again and she needed to know before it did.

Madame Pomfrey led her back to her bed. Her parents were watching their actions silently, clinging to each other. "Lie back, dear." She cast the spell. Hermione watched, hoping with every fiber of her being. Nothing happened. "You're not pregnant, dear. There's nothing to worry about."

Hermione's hands folded across her stomach where her baby once rested. "Nothing to worry about." She repeated. Her voice sounded dead. She felt anger grow inside of her, drowning out the despair. "How can you say that? My baby is dead! Dead, you stupid woman!" She curled sideways on the bed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and sobbing. "He's killed it! I've lost everything!" She cried.

Her mother moved forwards. She brushed her hand over Hermione's tear stained cheek. "You still have us, dear. No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you." She said sofly. She spun back to Madamee Pomfrey. "I want to take her home with us."

"I'll fetch the Headmaster. This is much more serious than we'd feared."

Hermione listened to their conversation. She wished she could slip back into the numbing darkness. To not have to be aware of the fact that her baby, her last hope, was gone. Life was cruel though and the darkness only teased at her, removing seconds instead of hours. As she lay there flickering in an out of awareness, she felt her mother smoothing her hair in what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting way. She wished she would go away and leave her alone.

Madame Pomfrey returned with Proffesor McGonagall and the headmaster. "Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger." Dumbledore greeted them. "I'd like to speak to you."

Hermione's mother laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I don't want to leave her alone."

"It will only take a moment, I assure you."

Mrs. Granger turned back to Hermione. "Hermione?" Hermione didn't respond. "Honey?" Hermione just lay there with her eyes shut.

"I think she's fallen back asleep." Madamee Pomfrey told her.

"Then can we talk here?" Mr. Granger asked. "I don't want to leave her either."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Has she ever metioned having a boyfreind to you at all? Any names?"

"No." Mrs. Granger said, shaking her head. "She only mentions her freinds Harry and Ron." Then she gasped. "You don't think either of them did this to her?"

"I doubt it, but we can check just to make sure." Dumbledore told them. "Minerva. If you'd be so kind as to collect Misters Weasley and Potter. Poppy. Do you still have the sample?" He asked.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Sample?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes. When your daughter was brought to the hospital wing, she was examined thoroughly. There was evidence that she'd participated in sexual activity very recently."

"Sexual activity!" Mrs. Granger sputtered. "But I thought things like that were forbidden at this school!"

"They are, Mrs. Granger, but the students find ways around the best of patrols." Dumbledore said solemly.

"What if she was forced?" Mr. Granger asked, anger in his voice.

"Unfortunatley, there is no way to tell. From what I saw in my examination, she's been sexually active for some time. There is no way to tell if she was forced on the night in question." Madamee Pomfrey told them.

"Isn't there any way to find the man who did this to her?"

"We can't check every male in the school. There's no way." Madame Pomfrey told them.

"So you are saying there's no way to find out who did this to her?" Mr. Granger yelled.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Madame Pomfrey hissed. "You'll wake her!"

"I've brought them." McGonagall said, sweeping into ther room.

"Is she awake?" She heard Ron ask.

"Did something happen? Is she better?" Harry said a second after.

Hermione felt a pang in her heart. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to know they were concerned about her. She just wanted everyone to leave so she could lay there a die pretending no one cared.

"No. She isn't better." Dumbledore was saying.

"Open your mouths." She heard Madame Pomfrey order. Then she heard her cast a spell. "No match." She said soflty.

"You may return to the dormitory now." McGonagall told them.

"But what-" She heard Ron start to say.

"There is no need for concern." McGonagall interupted.

"No need for concern!" Harry shouted. "That's our best freind lying there! Something's going on and we want to know!"

"Mister Potter! Lower your voice!" Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"We just want to know if she's going to be ok." Harry said softly.

"Yeah. You can tell us that much at least, since you won't let us see her!" Ron said.

"The thing is, we don't know if she's going to be alright." Dumbledore said soothingly. "She has alot going on right now and any undue stress will only make her worse. You'll know when she's better. Now do as your Head of House tells you to."

"Return to Gyriffindor house." McGonagall ordered. Hermione heard them file out and shut the door behind them. "Honestly, those boys." McGonagall said lightly.

"She's lucky to have freinds as loyal as they are."

Lucky? Hermione thought. This was called being lucky. She'd trade Harry and Ron for her baby back any day. She knew it was a selfish thought, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She heard the adults continue their conversation and she did her best to tune it out. She just wanted to die. Then her mother said something that caught her attention.

"I want to take her back home with us." Mrs. Granger said to Dumbledore. "She needs to be somewhere where she can feel safe while she recovers."

"I don't think that would be wise." Madamee pomfrey said.

"Why not?" There was anger in her mother's voice. "You said yourself there wasn't much more you could do for her here."

Did she want to be taken away from Hogwarts? To be taken away from her life here and the memories good and bad? Severus would think she was running away. Anger filled her, surprising her with it's intensity. She wouldn't run from him. Never.

"No!" She shouted, sitting up quickly and surprising them all. "I won't run away!"

Her mother recovered first and approached her. "It's not running away, dear. You need time to recover an-"

"No!" Hermione pulled away from her and picked up her wand. She got up on the opposite side of the bed from everyone and started backing away, holding them all at wandpoint. "I won't leave! You can't make me!"

"No one is making you do anything." Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Lower your wand." McGonagall snapped.

"No!" Hermione snapped back. "I won't be forced to do anything I don't want to do again!" Her back hit the wall and her father moved towards her. "No! Stop! Stay away!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, honey."

"If you take another step towards me, I'll hex you."

"I'd listen to her, Mr Granger." Dumbledore told him.

Her father hesitated, then started toward her again. "Stupify!" She shouted. A beam of light flew out of her wand and hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards several feet. He collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"No!" Her mother ran forwards and fell to her knees beside him. Hermione watched with a cold indifference. A part of her knew she should be shocked at herself for hexing her own father, but the greater part of her just didn't care. "She's killed him!" She faced Hermione with agony on her face. "How could you, Hermione! Your own father!"

"I warned him." Hermione spat.

Madame Pomfrey moved towards him. "He's not dead." She pointed her wand at his chest. "Ennervate!"

Her father jerked and opened his eyes. "Oh, thank god!" Her mother shouted and hugged him.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up with his wife still in his arms.

"She hexed you." Dumbledore told him. "I told you to listen to her."

He looked up at Hermione, surprised. "What has happened to you, 'Mione-baby?" He asked.

She felt a pang in her heart at his use of her nickname. She looked down at him. "I-" Tears filled her eyes and she slid down the wall, her legs giving out. "I'm empty." She sobbed, despair eating away the numbness. She put one hand over her heart and one hand over her empty womb. "They're gone. I've lost them both."

Her father disentagled himself from her mother's arms and stood. He started towards her again and this time she didn't stop him until he was very close. "Don't touch me!" She cried, pointing her wand at him when he was almost within touching distance.

He stopped where he was and got to his knees. "Was the man who hurt you the father of the child?" He asked softly. She hesitated, before nodding. "Tell us who did this to you. Please!" He begged.

She thought about it. All she had to do was say his name and he'd be punished for what he'd done. To her and their unborne babe. Isn't that what she wanted? She looked deep in her heart. She wanted to, but at the same time she didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to think her a whore and what else would they think of a girl who'd slept with her teacher?

She looked up at her father. "I can't." She said desperatley.

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"I afraid." She whispered. It was the truth.

"You don't have to be afraid. We'll make sure he never hurts you again. But we need a name." McGonagall told her.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not afraid of him." And again, it was the truth. After all, what more could he do to her? "I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

"Honey, no one will think less of you." Her father told her earnestly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But you will. Even he called me a filthy slut." She whispered.

"You are not a slut!" Her father shouted, startling her. "Never let anyone make you beleive horrible things about yourself, Hermoine! You are a wonderful person. You're smart, loving and have been a wonderful daughter to your mother and I." She let him pull her into his arms, but didn't hug him back. "You just made a mistake. You trusted the wrong person. Whoever he is, he doesn't deserve you." He said earnestly.

She desperatley wanted to beleive what her father was saying, but she just couldn't bring herself to. She was tainted. Dirty. She pulled away from her father's embrace, fearing she'd sully him to. Reluctantly, he let her go.

"Tell me who hurt you, 'Mione-baby. I'll make sure he pays for what he's done." He promised her.

She shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks again. "I can't." She sobbed.

"Don't push her, Mr. Granger." Madame Pomfrey spoke soflty. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

He sighed, but consented. "Alright. C'mon, honey. Let me help you back to bed."

He picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He set her down lightly. No one spoke as Madame Pomfrey went into her office. She came out a few moments later with a steaming goblet.

"Here, dear. It's a Dreamless Sleep Draught. It'll help you get some rest."

Hermione took it gratfully and took a few swallows. Almost immediatley, she felt light-headed and sleepy. She held the goblet out to Madame Pomfrey, who took it from her, and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes. She felt herself being covered up.

"Is it alright if we stay one more night?" She heard her father ask.

"Of course." Madame Pomfrey told him. She said something else, but Hermione didn't quite catch it. As she drifted to sleep, a tear rolled down her cheek. Her last thought was that she wished her baby had survived.


	2. Chapter 2

You Saved Me

Chapter Two

YuriYaoiHet_ILoveEmAll

Thought I'd have a better turn out for this one. I've got the first three chapters typed so I'll post them and if you guys still don't like it I'll take it down. Here's chap two.

Draco surprised himself by being worried about Hermione Granger. Something was seriously wrong with her. She'd been gone for five days now. The hospital wing was entirely closed off, no one in, no one out without either Dumbledore's or Madame Pomfrey's permission. They weren't even letting Potter and Weasley in to see her. Rumor had it that her parents were locked in there with her and that if she didn't recover soon they were sending her to St. Mungo's. He felt guilty for teasing her now, but he honestly didn't think what she'd been crying over had been so serious. No wonder she'd reacted the way she had to him. Not that he forgave her for slapping him or for giving him a new scar with her teeth. He just hoped she didn't tell that he'd bullied her at such a horrible time. He'd managed to heal them up a bit before anyone saw him.

He found himself lurking around the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her. What if she really was dying as some people where saying? How would he take it if his last act towards a dying girl had been to tease her so badly she'd made a mad dash across the grounds in her vunerable state? A week ago, he'd have said it wouldn't have bothered him, but now . . . Well, he could only hope that she recovered.

The students were subdued as rumors spread like wildfire. Some said she'd come down with some sort of muggle sickness that was attacking the magical cells in her body and that they were afraid to move her for fear that the infection would spread to the rest of the student body. Others, who'd seen the blood on her as she ran, said that she'd been attacked by someone and now her mind was gone. Some swore she was already dead and her family was mourning over her body.

Draco didn't beleive any of the rumors. Whatever it was that was wrong with her had been unexpected to her. She'd seemed like she was in some sort of shock before he'd spoken to her. She hadn't seemed hurt, at least not that he could see. He saw her agonized face in his mind time and time again. Why had he picked on her? He asked himself that question many times. It wasn't like he'd gained anything by doing it. And all the horrible things he'd said. He shook his head.

He really didn't understand what was making him agonize over this so much. It wasn't as if he'd never teased her before. He'd never once felt bad about the things he said about her or her freinds. He'd never really felt bad about anything he'd said about anyone. It's just because she's sick, he told himself. Anyone would feel bad about being mean to someone who was hurting. Not that he'd ever share his remorse. That was one secret he'd take to the grave.

The hospital wing opened suddenly, cutting through his thoughts. He was surpised when Hermione was the first one out. Her face looked sunken and she had the look of someone who'd been on her deathbed. She was wearing the same clothes he'd last seen her in and her hair was unbrushed.

"Hermione, wait!" A woman called, rushing out after her. He assumed she was Hermione's mother. She caught up to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. Draco was surprised when the girl threw off her touch like it burned. Her mother looked shocked and hurt. "You don't have to do this, Hermione! You don't have to push your father and I away! I know you're still hurting and I wish I could take the pain away. I do. You can't lock what happened away inside of you. Please come home with us! Let us help you!"

Hermione looked furious. "You can't help me. No one can. I won't run away like some child!" She yelled.

"You are a child! My child!" Her mother yelled back. Tears welled in her eyes. "Why won't you at least tell us who hurt you so we can stop him? Don't you want him punished for what he did to you?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione yelled at her.

"Then tell us!" Her mother screamed desperatley.

Hermione turned away from her. "Goodbye, mother." And she walked away. A man that Draco assumed was Hermione's father came out and took the now sobbing woman into his arms.

Draco backed down the corridor and hurried to take a shortcut to catch up with Hermione. Maybe he could find out what had happened. Apparently someone had hurt her. Badly. He darted around the corner and almost ran into her.

He jerked back before their bodies touched. Before he'd recovered from the shock of almost running her over she'd pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "What are you doing here?" She snapped.

He held up his hands. "Look. I didn't know you were actually hurt when I saw you the other night. I just want to apologize."

She looked surprised for a moment, before her face twisted back into a cold indifference. "I don't need your apology. I thought I told you to stay away from me." She snapped.

He backed up a step. "What really happened that night, Granger? Who was it that hurt you?"

She shocked him again by letting out a dark laugh. "What do you care?"

Good question. "I don't know actually." Then he sighed. "Look. The thing is I've been worried. The whole castle's been in uproar. They were saying you were sick, crazy, dead. A whole load of crap. I want to know the real story."

She moved towards him until her wand was touching his chest. "You really want to know what happened, Malfoy?" She whispered.

There was something in her eyes that sent a chill down his spine. "Yes." He answered.

She smirked. "None of your fucking buisness! That's what happened." She snapped. Then she brushed past him like he didn't exist.

Draco was frozen with shock. What in the hell had that been about? He'd only been trying to talk to her. She was like a completley different person from before. Like she'd been the night in the corridor. Whatever it was that had happened it had affected her badly. He wanted to know what had changed her. Why? He didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

***** Page Break *****

Hermione rushed down the corridor away from Malfoy. It was like the gods were against her. Not even five minutes out of the hospital wing and she was already being questioned. And by Malfoy of all people. She didn't beleive his apology, nor did she beleive he'd been worried about her. He'd just been trying to get information. Her old self might have fallen for something like that, but the new Hermione was a different story. She was tired of people taking advantage of her good nature. No more. She would never trust anyone with her heart again. Her secrets would forever be that, secrets. No more nice girl.

She came up on the Gryffindor common room entrance without knowing exactly how she'd gotten there. Belatedly, she realized she didn't know the password. Just fucking great.

"There you are, Miss Granger!" McGonagall called, coming around the corner. "You were supposed to wait for me in the hospital wing."

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry?"

McGonagall gave her a stern look. "I'll need you to wait out here while I make an announcment to the rest of the house."

Hermione sighed. "If it's all the same to you, Proffesor, I was planning on going straight to my room."

McGonagall studied her for a moment. "That attitude doesn't suit you, Miss Granger. I understand you've been through alot, but that doesn't excuse impertinence."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just want to lie down in my own bed. Please just give me the password, Proffesor."

McGonagall sighed. "Alright." She turned towards the Fat Lady's portrait. "Cobblestone."

The portrait swung open and McGonagall entered ahead of her. Several people yelled her name happily upon seeing her and Harry and Ron rushed forwards. McGonagall thankfully stopped them and Hermione darted to the staircase to her Head Girl room. She stopped after she'd made the first turn. She wanted to hear what McGonagall had to say.

"Students! Pay attention! I know that many of you have been worried about Miss Granger. She has recovered from her physical ailments, but she is still very sick. It is of the upmost importance that you not badger her or question her too much, ecspecially you, Misters Potter and Weasley. She has been through a terrible ordeal and she needs time to recover. Give her that time. I have no doubts that she will let you know when she is ready to talk about it. For the time being, act as if nothing has happened. Do you understand?" Her classmates mumbled yes. "Good. It's almost time for bed. I expect you all bright-eyed at breakfast in the morning. The Headmaster will be informing the school of what I've just told you. I want all of you to help her and support her through this terrible time. She needs her freinds and the support of her house now more than ever. Good night."

Hermione heard the portrait open and shut. There was a moment of silence before the talking began. It was about her. She continued up the stairs. She'd heard enough talk.

She reached the portrait entrance to her room. "Abstinence." She whispered.

The portrait swung open and she stepped inside. She looked around at her slightly untidy room. The last time she'd been in here, she'd been pregnant and in love. She expected herself to tear up, but it seemed like she'd cried all she could. She flopped back on her bed and laid a hand over her stomache. The now familiar numbness was back. If anything, it was stronger than before.

She started classes the day after tomorrow. Dumbledore had told her to take all the time she needed to recover, but she'd known the only way she was going to get her parents to leave was to get out of the hospital wing. She'd heard somewhere that going back to a normal routine was supposed to help at time like these. She didn't beleive it, but she just couldn't lay in the hospital wing forever.

She curled up on her side and lay there. She didn't know how long it was before she realized sleep wasn't going to come. She sighed, getting up. She didn't want to go down through the common room again- there was no McGonagall to stop Harry and Ron this time. She was sure that no matter what McGonagall said, they would badger her to no end about what had happened. Not that it would matter. She wasn't telling anyone what had happened. The only ones who knew were Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, her parents and Severus and herself. Only she and Severus knew the whole story and that was how it was going to stay.

Severus. She shivered at the thought of his name. Her mind immediatley threw his cold words back in her face. She shook herself. She refused to dwell on it. It was over. Done with. Then she sighed. How was she supposed to face him in class? She couldn't just skip every potions class from now until the end of the year and if she asked to be taken out of that class, people would start asking questions. She sighed. No doubt she'd think of something. If she didn't, she would just go ahead and skip. Wasn't like it mattered. She realized now how foolish she'd been by wasting her life buried in books. She was almost grown and she'd squandered her remaining childhood by being the unsufferable-now-it-all-Granger. Life is short, she thought, folding her hands over her stomache again. Not that now was the time to start living. She felt dead inside. She wished she had died alongside her baby. Babies aren't meant to be away from their mothers.

With that morbid thought, she had to get out of there. She couldn't just sit there. She had to do something. She got up and went to her closet for her cloak. It was after hours, but a stroll through the castle and out to the grounds seemed like it would help take her mind off of things. She pushed the portrait of her room open and started down the stairs to the common room. If there were too many people she'd just have to find a way to occupy herself in her room. She did not feel like dealing with questions. He fingers tightened around her wand. She'd hex anyone who didn't take the hint.

She peeked her head around to look into the common room. It was almost empty. There were a few people lounged around in the chairs or at the tables. She cursed when she saw that Harry and Ron were still up. She couldn't hex her freinds, could she? She surprised herself by realizing that she could. And she would if they didn't leave her alone. After all, hadn't she hexed her own father? Steeling her shoulders, she took the last few steps and entered the common room. No one seemed to notice her, so she started towards the portrait. Maybe she'd make it out.

"Hermione!" Ron called. Harry echoed him. She cursed under her breath and just continued walking. "Hermione, wait! Where are you going?" Ron yelled at her, running to her. Harry was right behind him.

She sighed and spun around. "Out. I can't stay still."

"But it's after hours." Harry said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that." She snapped.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked, green eyes full of concern.

She sighed again. "Nothing. I'm just . . ." What was she? "I'm just not feeling well." She finished after a moment's silence.

"Come sit with us." Ron said. "We've missed talking to you."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I just really don't feel like talking right now."

"Well, can we come with you while you walk?" Harry asked. "We'll be quiet. We've missed hanging out with you."

Why did they have to be so stubborn? "I'd rather be alone right now." She said quietly.

Harry sighed. "Look. Don't be mad at me for saying this, but you don't look so good, 'Mione. I don't think you should go out alone."

"Yeah. What if something happens and you get sick or something again and no one's there to help?" Ron asked fervently.

Hermione turned away. "I'll be fine."

"Hermione, wait!" Ron grabbed her shoulder.

She jerked away from his touch, her wand coming up automatically. "Don't touch me!" She screamed. Ron looked shocked, as did Harry and the rest of the students in the common room who'd been watching the exchange with intrest. She did't care. "Do not touch me." She repeated. She let malice fill her voice and her eyes. "I will not hesitate to hex you if you do. Don't beleive me? Ask my father what I did to him. Last warning." She snapped. Then she turned away.

"Hermione, what's happened to you?" Harry asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" She snapped.

Then she spun and stomped to the portrait. She pushed it open so hard, the Fat Lady's portrait slammed into the wall. She shreiked in terror and dove into another portrait. Hermione didn't even bother waiting to see if she was alright. She set off down the corridor towards the stairs. Her steps uncreased the further she went, until she was running. She bolted down the stairs, thankful that they remained stationary for her. She darted into the entrance hall. Mrs. Norris was suddenly there and Hermione didn't have time to stop. She tripped over the old cat, who ran spitting down a connecting corridor. Her chin connected with the ground and she saw stars. She rolled over painfully and sat up, rubbing her chin. She cursed when she tasted blood. She felt of her lips and when she drew back, her fingers were bloody.

"Fuck!" She screamed. She pushed herself up and stood, wiping her face.

She gathered herself and looked around. Now that her wild flight had been arrested, she had no idea where she was going. Her eyes were drawn to the corridor that lead to the dungeons. Suddenly, she wanted to visit the place where all her dreams had been shattered. She steeled her shoulders and started walking. It didn't take long to find the place. It was imbedded in her memory.

She stopped and laid her hand on the wall. The memories of that horrible night swam before her eyes and her hand balled into a fist. Before she knew what she was doing, she punched the wall. Her rage and sorrow filled her and she screamed inarticulatly, punching it again and again until her knuckles were split wide and her blood stained the wall in several places. Strangely, the pain seemed to help. She stopped and stared at her bloody fists.

"My gods!" A voice said from further down the corridor. Her head snapped up and she saw Malfoy standing there. He looked utterly shocked.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"What in the hell are you doing? Why are you hurting yourself?" He sputtered.

"The pain helps." She stated calmly. Then she shook her head. "Wait. I don't have to explain myself to you!" She snapped.

"You really have gone round the bend!" He yelled at her. Was she imagining it or did she really see fear in his eyes as he regarded her?

She went numb again and her hands folded to her chest, right over the empty sapce where her heart had been. Had she gone crazy? Is that what was wrong with her? She'd thought she didn't have any more tears to cry. She was wrong.

***** Page Break *****

Draco couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering back to her. Ugh! You're obsessed! He snapped at himself mentally. Why couldn't he get her off of his mind? Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, bookworm, prudish. These were things he knew about her. He also knew that something bad had happened to her. Bad enough to change her completly. She really did seem like a totally different person now. He balled his hands into fists. Why do you care? He asked himself. Then he sighed. He really didn't know.

Realizing sleep wasn't going to come, he got up and dressed. Maybe a walk would clear his head. He slipped out of his House without being noticed and started wandering the dungeon corridors. After walking for a few minutes, he heard an echo of a scream. Curious, he followed the sound. As he got closer to where the screaming was coming from he started hearing meaty slapping noises and the first thing that went through his mind was that Hermione's attacker was striking again. He started running towards the noise pulling out his wand. The sight that greeted him when he came around the corner was the last thing he was expecting to see.

Hermione was punching the wall, screaming at the top of her lungs like a woman possesed. He saw that her knuckles were mangled and bloody and her blood on the wall. Her mouth was bloody and twisted into a feral baring of the teeth as she yelled inarticulatly. Then she stopped and just stared at her fists, her head cocked to side as if she were pondering something.

He couldn't help his oath. "My gods!"

Her head snapped up and she sent him a glare. He almost shivered at the wild emotion in her eyes. She had the eyes of a trapped animal. He almost took a step back.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

His head was spinning. "What are you doing?" He asked. His eyes were drawn again to her mangled fists. He felt sick at the sight of them. "Why are you hurting yourself?"

A strange look crossed her face. "The pain helps." Her voice sounded dead. Then the anger came back and he saw her shoulders stiffen. "Wait. I don't have to explain myself to you!" The wild, trapped look was back in her eyes.

"You really have gone round the bend haven't you?" The moment the words were out, he wished he could take them back. He looked at her fearfully, afraid she'd go off on him. After what he'd just seen her doing he wasn't putting anything past her.

He was surprised when her eyes went blank. All signs of emotion left her as her hands folded over her heart. He was even more surprised when she started crying. He saw her start to fall and he ran forward, catching her just before she hit the ground. He was shocked at himself. He laid her down gently.

"Hermione." He said her name lightly. She didn't respond. "Hermione!" He yelled. Awareness flickered back into her eyes.

"What?" She somehow managed to snap and sob at the same time.

He told the truth. "You're scaring me." He reached down and lifted one of her hands gently. "Look what you've done to yourself." He whispered. He didn't know why, but his heart felt heavy.

She pulled her hand away. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." She whispered, still crying.

The empty look came back to her eyes and she curled in on herself sobbing. He wanted to help her. He did the only thing he could think of. He picked her up and when she didn't stop him, he started towards the hospital wing. She lay limply in his arms, her body wracked with heavy sobs.

He was reminded of when his father had been sent to Azkaban and his mother had all but lost her mind in greif. She'd be fine one minute, then angry, then she'd start to cry. Hermoine's behavior was very similar, but what could she possibly be greiving over? Once again, he wondered just what had happened to her.

He reached the entrace hall and started up the stairs. Thankfully, Hermione wasn't that heavy and he made good time. He could feel her blood soaking into his clothes and he picked up his step as much as he could without jostling her too much. He just hoped that no one saw them. If he were seen carrying her limp body covered in blood, they would all assume that he had attacked her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he rounded the corner to the hospital wing.

Then he cursed. McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing in the doorway talking to Madame Pomfrey. He took a deep breath as he approached them.

"Oh my gods!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw him. She rushed forward. "What on earth happened to her?"

He hesitated. He didn't know if Hermione wold forgive him for giving out information on her. "I don't know. I found her like this and brought her here. She needs help."

"Bring her in." Pomfrey ordered, turning to to the hospital wing.

She bustled past Mcgonagall and Dumbledore without a word and hurried into her office. Draco rearranged his grip on Hermione and followed her. McGonagall and Dumbledore stared him down as he passed. He ignored them and carried Hermone to one of the beds and laid her down gently. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears still rolled down her face unchecked. He stood there, staring at her. Her skin was more pale than a sheet and her eyes were wide and staring at nothing.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office then with a basin of water and some rags and bandages. "You can go. I'll take it from here."

"Please do something about her hands." He said and then turned to leave.

"Wait." Mcgonagall said, stepping inside. Dumbledore was right behind her. "Poppy. Where did you put the sample?"

"My desk. Third drawer from the top, left side." She said distractedly. "The swabs are on the shelf."

McGonagall swept inside and came out a few moments later with a small vial of liquid and a cotton swab. "Open your mouth." Draco was confused, but he did as he was told. McGonagall ran the swab around the inside of his mouth. She withdrew it and cast a spell. The swab lit up red. "No match." She turned back to the office and went back inside to put the vial back. When she came back out, she gave him an appraising look. "While I thank you for aiding Miss Granger, I have to ask. Why were you out of your house so late?"

He sighed. "I coudn't sleep. I thought a walk would help."

She studied him for a moment. "Even though in this one case it was helpful, we can't have students wandering the corridors at night. I'm willing to let it slide this one time in light of what you've done for Miss Granger."

"Perhaps a bit more of a reward is called for, Minerva." He looked at Draco, a strange twinkle in his eye. "I award you fifty points for showing that students of different houses can help each other if they should choose to do so."

Draco was shocked. "Thank you, Headmaster." He said quietly.

"Return to your house." McGonagall told him. He nodded and started towards the door. "Oh, and Mister Malfoy?" She called. He turned back to look at her. "It might be best if you don't mention tonight's events to anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it, Proffesor. She's obviously having a hard time. I'd like to think if I were in a bad way, people wouldn't spread information behind my back." He glanced at Hermione's prone form one more time, before leaving.


End file.
